fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Terror
Kalaziel, now known as Terror, is a former member of Heaven's Angelic Intelligence, and currently an assassin in the employ of Observer's Zabaniya. Stranded in another universe after a battle during Heaven's war with Hell, she has remained active outside of Heaven and continues to support their goals despite her current allegiances. Summary The angel Kalaziel was birthed in Heaven’s labs like most of her kind a billion years ago, and became a Shepherd, one of Heaven’s police forces, thanks to her zealous loyalty and perceptive skills. She performed well in this role, operating as intended and doing so skillfully, ultimately gaining the notice of her superiors thanks to this. Kalaziel rose up the ranks as a result, and ultimately even became a member of the secretive Angelic Intelligence. Only a few years later, the great war between Heaven and Hell erupted and split Heaven apart. In the course of her duties in and out of Heaven, Kalaziel was badly injured fighting a demon and stranded in another universe, incapable of returning to Heaven for some time thanks to her wounds. Ashamed and terrified of what could happen if she returned only years later, Kalaziel instead remained where she was, continuing to act in Heaven’s interests to the best of her ability. However, in operating on her own, something that had always been there for Kalaziel began to become more apparent. The cruel enjoyment she took in tormenting those who got in her way was something that grew more and more intense, and with no real accountability, she began to happily, carelessly indulge her sadism whenever possible. Her loyalty to Heaven did not wane, but she gradually lost interest in returning, as the war came to a close and Heaven went many years without any challenge near as consuming. Kalaziel’s fearsome reputation, as well as the hints of an inner world that could one day prove useful quickly brought her to the attention of Observer, the leader of the angelic organization Zabaniya. Given the opportunity to exercise her sadism even more freely, Kalaziel joined Zabaniya without hesitation, gaining the codename Terror. As opposed to her new coworkers, many of whom had more practical combat experience than she, Terror would instead rely on manipulation and fear to crush her opponents, excelling in this just as she always had and rising to prominence within Zabaniya. Appearance Like the majority of beings known as angels, Terror has no concrete form, varying from observer to observer, and changing depending on her aims to best prey on whichever targets show themselves to her. In an at least mostly human guise, Terror is a slouching, skulking thing just barely of average height, sticking to the shadows, to the corner of eyes, always seen in glimpses. Her slender body is wiry despite her small build, hiding deceptive strength hinted at by layers of fading scars that mar her brown skin. A short mess of black hair covers her head, a simple but scruffy pixie cut peaked by two feline ears. Terror's eyes gleam an intense purple closer to pink, slit pupils dilating at the sight of prey, and these eyes can grow all over her body like a pox, revealing her true nature. While her vision is perfect, Terror wears a pair of simple glasses because she wants to. Terror's feline nature stretches to the rest of her body as well, with sharp teeth and pronounced fangs hiding within her mouth, along with the sandpaper-y tongue of a cat. Her fingers end in sharp, curved claws, painted pitch black, and a long, skinny tail tipped white flicks around behind her as she moves. Naturally, her angelic powers of transformation mean that she could easily take a more feline body if she wanted, covering her body in a layer of sleek dark fur. Her angelic nature is clearly displayed at all times by her unfathomably dark, feathery wings, and the simple, humble halo that hovers above her head and ears. For Terror, her clothing is yet another way to display her true nature, and so she adorns herself with simple, minimalistic clothes that highlight her gruesome motives. Most noticeably, she wears odd and often disturbing necklaces that she usually collects from her prey as trophies, sometimes uncomfortably decorated with remains such as teeth and bones, dangling around her neck as a message. Terror wears many jackets, but universal to all of them is a faded, rugged aesthetic, with many often being torn to the point of uselessness. Underneath, she wears simple, loose shirts or tank tops, the specifics of which warp depending on whoever is looking, changing to show nightmarish visions or traumatic reminders. Her beaten wardrobe is topped off by the same caliber of weathered, ragged jeans, shorts, and converse shoes. Even Terror's truest form is not a consistent one, a reflection of her opponent's fears that hovers in plain sight before disappearing to the corner of sight. It's a wispy, ethereal thing, a fleeting phantasmal figure much like a dream, drifting in and out of focus, rarely staying still long enough to catch a long enough look to understand what you're seeing. She seems almost catlike, but... it's really hard to tell what she is. Personality Terror is a simple but fundamentally nasty person who enjoys her occupation as an assassin for the fear she gets to bring to her marks. Until it's time to strike, she puts up a pleasant and polite front as a friendly woman, which abruptly falls away as she gets to business. She's a capricious and sadistic thing, easily amused by her deepest interests of delving into the deepest secrets and fears of others and tormenting them with what she finds. Her life revolves around this job, with little else holding her interest like this ultimate power does. At first, to all who face her, Terror appears to be a friendly, polite, and outgoing individual. Someone that can be trusted easily. An easy friend. She's talkative, but a good listener, patient but quick to the point when she has one, and incredibly perceptive and quick to pick up on hidden signs. She's easily amused and laughs at even the worst jokes, a trait that remains even when she shows her true nature, along with much of the rest. Even when she gets to work, Terror never stops being polite and cordial, giving off an air of crisp but casual professionalism. She likes many of those she hunts and keeps up her conversation even as she tries to break them down and kill them, finding it all the more fun. While she uses a number of pseudonyms in her more friendly persona, Terror has an obnoxious habit of introducing herself as a professional when she's ready to get her hands dirty, confidently, almost smugly announcing her presence. As an assassin, Terror has little room for doubt and commits herself to her decisions and kills absolutely, refusing to accept failure as an option. Her confidence stretches to the point of arrogance at times, as her Heavenly upbringing leads her to look down on pretty much everything that isn’t an angel with contempt. The thought that such a being would be able to challenge and truly hurt her is something she has genuine trouble believing. This arrogance makes her enjoy her assassinations all the more, as she views all those she hunts as helpless, tiny things so far beneath her. Playing with such beings is the ultimate power trip, an intoxicating rush of absolute, unopposable authority. Though she may do Observer's dirty work as one of her many assassins, Terror has no genuine loyalty to her and follows her just to satisfy her own sadistic agenda. What she is loyal to is Heaven itself, a cause that she would happily throw her life away for. At the moment, the peaceful, uneventful swing of things means that Terror feels that Heaven has no need of her services, but if a serious conflict should break out once more, she would return in a heartbeat. She thinks the same of most of her fellow assassins, including Observer, and couldn’t fathom why they wouldn’t act at Heaven’s beck and call. Terror's driving passion is the concept of fear itself, and how it influences people and their decisions. Having devoted much of her time to researching and exploring this in her victims, Terror considers herself a scientist, a psychologist specializing in the study of fear and trauma. The kind of victim she likes best are those who try to stay composed in the face of their greatest nightmares but inevitably crumple, finding them the funnest to play with. The longer it takes a victim to give into their fear, the more Terror begins to panic herself, a feeling that quickly becomes euphoria once they snap too. Terror strongly believes that fear is the driving factor in all relationships and in all of society, but much to her own shame, she herself is a skittish, jumpy coward who is quick to flee unfavorable situations. While she may know what she really is, Terror is quick to excuse her cowardice as simple intelligence, knowing better than to stick around when she would die in such a situation. Powers and Statistics Tier: 4-B Powers and Abilities: |-|Personal Abilities= Genius Intelligence, Skilled Martial Artist, Causality Manipulation (Her magic influences causality), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Terror's attacks damage opponents on not just a physical level, but a conceptual one as well), Death Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Can induce fear, panic, and anxiety on a global scale and constantly intensify these feelings in her opponents to the point of causing death), Illusion Manipulation (Can create perfect illusions and even use the most powerful form of illusion, Paracosm Phantasmagoria, which inverts the inner world of a victim to trap them within), Mind Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (She can invert the inner worlds of others), Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (All her attacks, physical or magical, affect the soul just as they do the body), Absorption (Angels can use their wings to absorb magic and energy, and she can energize and heal herself by absorbing the fear and negative emotions of others), Dimensional Travel, Duplication, Incorporeality/Intangibility (Immaterial; Terror is made out of magic and immune to conventional physical harm), Invisibility, Portal Creation, Power Nullification (Paracosm Phantasmagoria can strip victims of their magical abilities), Sealing (Paracosm Phantasmagoria seals its target within their own soul by inverting their inner world), Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from the data of her soul) |-|General Abilities= Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Agents maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; vital processes such as breathing, drinking, eating, and sleeping are alien and unnecessary for angels), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (An agent can interact with immaterial or incorporeal entities, such as ghosts, as well as things that don't exist), Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), Acausality (Type 2; An agent's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Resistance to conceptual, mental, physical, and spiritual attack (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, potentially providing protection against a host of abilities) Attack Potency: Solar System level (While weaker than EQUINOX, she can hold her own against her in combat, injure her with her attacks, and further empower herself by absorbing more fear) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fast enough to travel between solar systems and across the galaxy swiftly, can keep up with EQUINOX and fire attacks across interstellar distances) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Comparable in strength to EQUINOX, who can lift Kyarne, a literal star, with minimal difficulty, and to Fuse, who can easily throw planets and stars across interstellar distances) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Her physical strength is in the same range as her magical power, and she can injure EQUINOX in close quarters, even if not very much) Durability: Solar System level (Can take attacks from EQUINOX and survive prolonged exposure to Sigma Circuit at point-blank range) Stamina: Effectively limitless. As an angel, Terror has access to a functionally limitless pool of magical energy, allowing her to theoretically fight non-stop for years, but she can still be slowed down if not outright incapacitated by severe injuries, in large part thanks to her own inexperience in direct combat. Drawn-out fights are an issue for Terror as a result, but she can still last for extended periods of time so long as she fights cleverly and is able to draw upon fear to feed upon and replenish her own stamina. She can even survive having the effects of Heartbreak Trigger reflected onto herself, causing every wound she's taken in her multi-million year lifespan to return at once, though only barely. Range: Interstellar (She can fire beam attacks across interstellar distances to strike locations in other star systems with decent accuracy, and can draw upon all the fears and anxieties of all living beings within a radius of over a thousand light years), Low Multiversal with Messenger and Galgal (Can teleport across universal distances and open up Galgal across such a range to observe enemies from a safe distance). Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Supergenius. Terror is a master of psychological manipulation and warfare, specializing in indirect, mental combat rather than straight-on fights. Her knowledge when it comes to magic is quite well-rounded and all-around exceptional, with a particular focus on illusionary magic, her area of expertise and focus. With information on a target, Terror can easily toy with them mentally while subjecting them to crippling illusions and visions of their fears, even acting on a global scale to manipulate the movements of entire nations and empires. Though she may excel at this, Terror is nowhere near as suited for more visceral fights, lacking the experience to remain calm even under such pressure and the skill needed to battle without depending on her illusionary abilities. While she's good at taking out magic specialists, providing a serious challenge for EQUINOX, she has much more difficulty dealing with combat specialists under normal circumstances. Weaknesses: Terror is inexperienced when it comes to direct fights, favoring indirect methods of combat such as manipulation, and is quick to panic and fright in these situations. Her sadism and arrogance both mean that she has a tendency to play with her prey rather than kill them outright. She cannot use Heartbreak Trigger right off the bat anyways, as she needs to have knowledge on her opponent's soul to do so. Recurring Nightmare splits her soul across all her duplicates, which are fragile, and whenever one is destroyed, it takes with it a piece of her soul, leaving her very vulnerable. Abilities Agency: A mage is more properly known as an agent, as in “one that acts or exerts power”. Separated from the rest of the universe, an agent is essentially a miniature universe all their own, with complete control over their destiny, free to pursue whatever future they wish. They do this through magic, the art of using one’s understanding to control Fantasy, the stuff of sheer willpower and imagination. * Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the agent from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - an agent of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger agent actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. An Absolute Barrier is the evolved form of the soul’s original protective layer, refined through the usage of and exposure to magic. * Radar: An agent’s magical abilities passively sustain a constant 360° image of their surroundings, which is projected straight to their mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and cannot be easily fooled by tricks that would trip up any normal human. In the hands of a powerful enough agent, it can even track superluminal movements. It constantly operates at the agent’s maximum processing speed, even when such things would normally be restricted to allow for normal, everyday life. ---- Sacred Program: Terror is an angel, a fluctuation devised by Yaldabaoth to carry out her will, fashioned from stardust and a fraction of her willpower. Similar in nature to star spirits, angels are essentially magical consciousnesses, simply a soul, a halo, and nothing else. Any body they may manifest is composed of metamatter, not regular matter, a sort of condensed willpower. Their bodies are malleable things determined by not just their own thoughts, but those of others as well. Because of this composition, ordinary physical phenomena have no effect on them. * Halo: The halo of an angel is actually a complex Override Sigil, passively maintained without draining any energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. ** Angelic Data: A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. ** Fear Not: An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. ** Messenger: Angels can communicate telepathically regardless of language barriers and transmit information across transdimensional distances, partly through their connection to Yesod. They can also teleport such distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. ** Protection from Harm: A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. * Wings: The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. Nightmare Reader: A magic that can be used to manifest the fears of a target as reality, the magic that the sadistic Terror uses most, to torment her victims and drive them to their breaking points. For Terror, this is a magic that manifests itself through her very existence and through her every action, with every nightmare and every fear acting as an extension of her soul. These extremely accurate replications are created using the information Terror gathers on a foe prior to combat, or, if she must, during a fight, by infiltrating their soul to read their inner world. While anyone would feel some measure of fear when confronted with their worst nightmares, the nature of Terror’s magic, combined with her skill in manipulation, supernaturally magnifies this fear. Within these constructs, negative futures and undesired outcomes are visible, seeming more and more real the more someone looks at them. The deeper they fall into fear, the more monstrous and powerful these nightmares become, ultimately growing so powerful that they can kill from shock alone. Terror can even shroud herself in her opponent’s fears, allowing them to seep into her soul so that she can best embody them and become a living nightmare. At its most powerful, Terror can literally transform into her opponent's fears, becoming a being of pure horror. With this level of skill, even abstract fears can be manifested as conceptual curses that aim to realize them, dooming those that fear death to have it creep up on them. * Feeding Fear: Terror can draw upon the fear felt by her opponents and all others around her, friend or foe, to increase her own power, replenish her stamina, and heal severe wounds, feeding upon these negative emotions and using them to sustain her own existence. This is always a useful tool, but it becomes increasingly dangerous as Terror’s victim slips deeper and deeper into complete horror, causing their anxieties to intensify the more Terror feeds. The magic leaves opponents weaker and weaker, and can even potentially kill them, allowing Terror to completely consume their soul. ** Hysteria Star: Using Feeding Fear to amass magical energy from victims on a massive scale, Terror manifests an immense sphere made up of compounded, compressed negativity. Like a sun, it hangs over the battlefield, awakening uncontrollable panic and fear in all those touched by its light, capable of throwing entire planets into complete madness and chaos. If that wasn’t enough, Terror can launch this negative mass at an opponent as if it were a bomb, leaving anything in its path to be eaten up by anxiety and dissolve into nothingness, crushed by the weight of so much fear. Alternatively, she can use Feeding Fear to consume her own Hysteria Star, greatly boosting her own capabilities and bringing herself back from the brink of death in a pinch. ** Terror Buster: Terror can channel the energy absorbed through Feeding Fear into the form of destructive beams of energy capable of causing conventional harm to anything caught in the blast while also subjecting beings struck to an overwhelming sense of fear and anxiety, making it difficult for them to fight back if they have not been completely dissolved by the attack. * Hunting Horror: Terror forces the laws of nature back onto her opponent, trapping them under such restrictions such as the need to breathe, and sets a nightmare upon them. Should they give in and breathe for even a second, or look upon Terror and her illusions, these horrors will snap onto them with unparalleled, animalistic brutality. * Last Dream: Manifesting the concept of a nightmare, Terror casts her opponent into an unbreakable supernatural sleep, but a fitful one haunted by horrid dreams. Trapped in this slumber, Terror’s opponents are helpless before her and at the mercy of their own frightened subconsciousness. * Paranoia Agent: Terror can use her magic to blend into her surroundings, disappearing from sight and sense, becoming impossible to properly process as present by her victims. Those she stalks will only see her in glimpses out of the corner of their eyes before she vanishes once more, causing steadily heightening paranoia. * Recurring Nightmare: Terror can use Nightmare Reader to alter her physiology in more extreme ways, abusing the nature of her magic and the absurd, fearful logic of a dream to repeatedly undergo fission, splitting her body and soul into more and more illusory duplicates. These illusions are of the same nature as her constructs, and so though they may be ‘illusions’, they are fully capable of affecting reality. In this state, Terror’s essence is spread throughout each of her duplicates, which can easily number in the thousands, and though they all possess comparable magical power, their true power lies in their nightmarish nature. They are fragile, however, and each duplicate that is lost is a piece of Terror’s soul that has been obliterated. This makes it a risky spell to use offensively, and it is better suited to misdirection. * Heartbreak Trigger: One of Terror’s most powerful abilities, a spell that, in most situations, will net a certain kill in the most horrific of ways, but one that can only be used under certain conditions. Terror must reach deep into her opponent’s soul to use this magic, and forcibly dredge up the deep, buried memories within them, to remind them how low they once were. Each injury and all trauma that remains recorded by their soul is materialized on Terror’s opponent at once. Even something as little as a papercut returns to split the skin, slicing even the soul, and even if the victim may have forgotten or repressed some wounds, the soul remembers unless they have completely wiped it away. While all these physical and spiritual wounds can be crippling, the real kicker is the trauma itself. Any injury associated with trauma brings with it the memories, in pristine detail, every sensation and feeling. For those who have lived hard lives, every traumatic experience seems to happen at once. Most opponents would die instantly just from the shock and harm of their wounds returning, but the resurgence of trauma digs it in deeper, with all but the strongest-willed buckling under the weight, driven into a suicidal despair and horror so intense that their injuries are irrelevant. After all, they simply will themselves to death. * Paracosm Phantasmagoria: The pinnacle of hallucinatory magic, an illusion that inverts the inner world rather than merely fool around with any of its target’s conventional senses. This draws them into their own consciousness and traps them within, a combination of an illusion and seal, allowing Terror to peruse their memories or put them out of their misery. As long as the spell is active, the victim is subject to a perfect illusion that can draw upon all their thoughts, memories, wishes, and fears to replicate the outside world. Terror has complete control of the specifics; her illusions can be complex, realistic, and subtle, acting over the course of what feels like lifetimes, or nightmarish, seemingly impossible fever dreams. She can make victims relive parts of their lives, or potentially the whole thing, show other possible outcomes, create completely false scenarios, control their actions and force them to follow an unpleasant “script”, or concoct various scenes that acknowledge their unreality but subject the victim to perfectly lifelike torture anyways. She can alter their perception of time during this illusion as well, making them experience what is just moments in reality as years upon years of falsehoods. Even if her victim knows it’s an illusion, breaking out without outside help is so difficult that it’s nearly impossible. Magic can be barred by Terror with ease, and she can control any magic that she lets through anyways. Analyzing the spell while under its effects is extremely challenging, and Terror can stomp out such thoughts anyways. If her opponent does escape the illusion, they are likely to unknowingly be caught in another layer, of which there are hundreds, if not thousands, in Terror’s case. As these illusions are realized within the inner world of a victim, the fundamental, conceptual basis of their existence, their effects are reflected in full force on both their body and soul. While normal illusions can harm the victim through shock or suggestion, Paracosm Phantasmagoria can do so outright and can kill them with ease. All the energy needed for the illusion is derived from the victim themself, and the strain of this alone can be lethal. Galgal: A special magic of perception and observation used by the angels of the Shepherds and pioneered by Uriel, their Archangel. It allows Terror to manifest ambulatory “eyes” that she can use to observe others from across great distances in a mimicry of Uriel’s infamously sharp sight. Even a minor Shepherd can create many Galgal at once, and thanks to Terror’s skill, she can create an immense amount, using them to keep an eye on her targets, constantly watching to see what makes them tick. These eyes can even, with difficulty, be materialized within an opponent’s soul to see the depths of their personality and life, making it even easier for Terror to collect the information needed to use Nightmare Reader effectively. In addition, thanks to Galgal, Terror’s sensory abilities are all around exceptional, making her especially well-suited to accurately judging the locations of far-off enemies and estimating their power. Logos: Logos is a heavenly martial art, system of magic, and philosophy developed by Yaldabaoth and spread throughout Heaven. Dedicated to controlling the totality of one’s being and using it in its entirety in combat, Logos is an instinctive fallback for angels, who have its foundation programmed into them. Logos works by clearing the user’s mind, sweeping away their emotions and identity for a time so that they can better focus on combat, making it difficult for angels to form stable identities and properly process emotions. As they generally lack any strong identities or emotions by default, angels are incredibly well-suited to the use of Logos. With this supernatural concentration and the powerful will behind it, Logos revolves around transcending physical attacks and instead relying on pure magical attacks. The user simply wills that their target is struck, and they are, by an instantaneous force with no physical component. These cannot be responded to by normal means, instead requiring magical defenses and accurate predictions to counter them. In combat, a user utilizes both physical and pure magic, so an opponent must defend themselves on both a physical and magical level at once. While certainly competent in its use, Terror’s lack of combat experience and focus on more indirect forms of attack means that she is far from a master of Logos. She can still use it effectively, but the execution will always be somewhat lackluster. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful agents. * Relative Lightspeed: A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most agents as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful agent to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:ESFJ Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Original Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Scientists Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 4